


Master Chief, the Phantom's roommate

by sorrowfulphantom



Category: Destiny 2 - Fandom, Halo
Genre: Drabble, F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulphantom/pseuds/sorrowfulphantom
Summary: A lone life of the mysterious Phantom has changed ever since Master Chief has moved under her house. The former Vanguard simply needed at least a company, though this quiet kind of life of hers would be a bit messed up because of Chief's antics. Make the house a mess when she's not around, invite Lord Saladin to hang around in HER house, and as well as to knock down or throw off garbage cans... whether it's their garbage can or by their neighbors'. A bit hostile when provoked, perhaps? What could possibly go wrong if this continues? That already depends on how the Phantom deals with Chief as a roommate. A crackhead roommate.
Kudos: 1





	Master Chief, the Phantom's roommate

**Author's Note:**

> This originated from my drabbles from my other social media account. The Phantom is my Destiny 2 OC, and I do not own the following characters such as Master Chief, Lord Saladin and any other Destiny/Halo characters, all of them belong to Bungie.

It's dead quiet. Well, it is always like this way especially for the night. Surely Lord Saladin's already asleep by now. How is he supposed to entertain himself at the moment? Master Chief was quite clueless on what to do and simply laid there on the couch, moving his arms for a bit before staying still.

There passed by his roommate, the Phantom. Chief followed his gaze on where she is headed to. As soon as he sees her going out, he immediately sat up which caused Phantom lean over him in instance. Both silently stared at each other. Not so long after she then looked away and opened the door to go outside, a light slam to shut it as Chief is left there all by himself.

" **!!** "

The male sprang off the couch to hastily go after Phantom. As soon as he went outside, Chief already saw her texting and is about to get into the car, and so did he got into the front passenger seat without her noticing him doing so. A few moments later Phantom finally got inside and sat down the driver's seat with a deep sigh being heaved. The Guardian's head immediately leaned to look at Master Chief, a rather awkward staring for the both.

Chief was kicked out of the car. Before he is able to get inside again, Phantom was already out as she dragged him away from the car and let go of him when she reached the house's doorstep. Finally, some alone time for her, she thought.

_But that didn't go according to plan._

Master Chief held onto one of her legs to slow and even stop her from going alone. Phantom continued to go over her car... with Chief still not letting go of her leg, she was dragging him while she does so, a bothersome thing to do. She shakes her leg off lightly in hopes for him to let go already but no avail. It took her time to get near the car while dragging Chief. He's just so damn heavy. Phantom leaned against her car as she is clearly exhausted, Chief was looking up at her, obviously wanting to go with her. She nodded in defeat and opened the door for him to get inside first, just why does this big guy won't let her be alone even just for once? Obviously Chief's attached to her.

Phantom drove off, her eyes on the road, she took a glance over Chief who obviously is happy for being allowed to come with her, this guy better not do anything that'll ruin what she's planning to do or else she is literally going to pull over and kick him out again.

Minutes of enduring Master Chief vibing in her car, Phantom parked the car on the Walmart parking lot, watching in genuine concern over Chief. He already got off in the speed of light before Phantom could do so as well. Chief Naruto ran towards Walmart but he was then stopped when she threw herself at him out of nowhere to catch up and to make sure he's not going to be able to roam around the isles to grab everything he wants. Gosh, how they really are crackheads who can't speak at the parking lot... Their little fight didn't really last long when Phantom wanted Chief to not grab too many stuffs to buy in Walmart.

... and she really believed Chief would follow that.

Phantom only got a few things when they went in. Just stuffs that are needed in the house. The Guardian was a bit startled when Chief slid right beside her whilst riding the cart that is filled with the stuffs he thought were "necessary", do those damn Doritos even count? Phantom wasn't really sure of this shit he's given her, but nevertheless she had no choice but to have that junk he grabbed from where he was to be checked out. Poor her, Chief's once again making her wallet all empty again.

"Am sure she looks mad beneath her helmet, Chief."

The cashier remarked while letting out a chuckle. Is she? Chief glanced at Phantom who was silently paying, well her breathing was normal too, though that didn't make him to be relieved because she seemed to be just calm. Chief went off while carrying all of the stuffs they just bought and have it inside the car, Phantom slid a folded paper to the cashier before leaving... the cashier could feel she may be mad over Chief.

_'Keep the damn change.'_

Was written on the paper when the cashier unfolded it as he raised his brows on what Phantom said, all he could do now is to wish a good luck on Master Chief when they get home.

At last Chief and the mysterious Guardian have came home. He was totally expecting for her to get mad now, you know, stomp her feet to signify she's mad and all that stuff? But _n o,_ what happened next wasn't really something he anticipated so. The Phantom passed out on the couch all exhausted for enduring Chief for hours straight. Silence filled the room...

...

...

**Aaaaand he just gives a thumbs up before doing the best mates emote to vibe while she sleeps.**


End file.
